


It's A Fairytale So Tragic

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Feast, Implied asexual character, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Albus doesn't want to go to the Hallowe'en Feast alone





	It's A Fairytale So Tragic

Hallowe'en Feast would be tomorrow, and he still didn't have anyone to go there with. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was currently 16 years old, and everyone else in his House had someone to take with them. How pathetic was that? Very.

Albus knew he wasn't the most handsome of the Gryffindor boys of his year – no, that honour belonged to Bryan Čech, the half-blooded boy. Apparently his father had originally wanted his son to attend Durmstrang like he had, but Bryan's mother had wanted to keep her only child closer. Which is why Albus had to endure Bryan here at Hogwarts – it really would have been better if the annoying boy had gone to Durmstrang!

Bryan really was too pretty for his own good, and something about really got on Albus' nerves. Some people really didn't have any taste whatsoever. Like that Ravenclaw girl Bryan was currently dating, Oona Dupree – what did she see in him, anyway? Oona was much smarter than that, but still she was drawn to Bryan's side like a moth to a flame. Perhaps Bryan had used Amortentia? No, that was not possible. His talent did not lie in Potions, on the contrary. Professor Cushman-Murphy had given up hope a long time ago, perhaps already on their first year. No, Bryan's talent was in Transfiguration, and he had always been top of his class, closely followed by Albus himself. Albus hated being the second best.

The truth was, Albus wasn't really interested in girls. He had known he was gay since he was fourteen and had his first crush to a seventh-year Slytherin called Rudolf Meyrink. It was only a crush, and it remained that way, for Albus had no intentions back then to act on his feelings. But now? That was a whole different story.

There was this one Hufflepuff, Fingal Turpin, who had recently caught his eye. Fingal was kind and smart and tall; all of them thing that really made Albus's heart beat faster every time he talked with Fingal. There were just a few little issues standing on his way. First off, Albus hadn't actually told anyone he was gay, not just yet. And then, of course, he had no idea whether or not Fingal liked boys or girls. Or merpersons, or kneazles, or whatever rocked his boat. But since the Hallowe'en Feast was going to be tomorrow, Albus was really running out of time.

Heck, even _Aberforth_ had a date, and he was just a third year student! How humiliating to be outplayed by his younger brother in the matters of love! Aberforth and Miraphona could might as well shout to the world that Albus was a failure, a person nobody wanted.

Well, it was all or nothing. Albus knew he was going to find Fingal in the library, working on their current Transfiguration homework. Albus had agreed to meet Fingal there so that they could work together, but Albus did have something else on his mind as well. Ah, there Fingal was, with his black hair and blue eyes, looking more beautiful than ever. When Fingal heard Albus approaching, he smiled so beautifully that Albus's heart nearly stopped. How was it possible that no one had asked Fingal to be their date?

Albus gathered all his courage and plainly asked if Fingal would be his date. There. Now he had done it. Please let Fingal say yes.

Something in Fingal's expression changed. It was not repulsion or hate or mocking or sadness… it was something that Albus couldn't name. And then Fingal said, clearly sorry, that he couldn't, wouldn't be Albus's date, because they did not want the same thing. Fingal could not give Albus what he wanted, because that was not what he wanted. Fingal wanted someone to hold hands with, and that was it, nothing more, nothing further.

Albus understood and he didn't understand. Maybe one day. 

Fingal smiled again, just a little smile, and offered Albus some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Albus took a yellow one and popped it into his mouth – a sweet taste of honey instantly filled his mouth. From that moment on, Albus would always connect the taste of honey to Fingal and his kindness. Some things were just not meant to happen, no matter how much one wished them to happen.


End file.
